


Fragmente

by Deschayne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Drama, Humor, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Third Person, Revenge, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deschayne/pseuds/Deschayne
Summary: Zehn OS, die ich von 2011 - 2012 verfasst habe. Im Mittelpunkt stehen hauptsächlich Rufus Shinra und die Turks. Genres: Querbeet, aber tendenziell eher düster.





	1. Gerechtigkeit

Er war tot, bevor sein Körper aufschlug.

Der Schuss hatte ihn seitlich erwischt und mitsamt dem Barhocker, auf dem er saß, umgerissen. Die glasigen Augen geöffnet, der Blick gebrochen, war das einzig Lebendige an ihm nur noch die wachsende Lache unter seinem Kopf. Und so mancher Anwesende, der sein Haar immer als blutrot bezeichnet hatte, musste sich bei dem Anblick nun – wenn auch beschämt aufgrund der Pietätlosigkeit des Gedankens - korrigieren: Renos Blut war viel dunkler als sein Haar. Dafür glänzte es mehr, selbst auf den schmutzigen Holzdielen unter der schwachen, gelblichen Beleuchtung.

Die Stille, die nach den ersten Aufschreien und dem reflexhaften Aufspringen des einen oder anderen eingesetzt hatte wie eine ansteckende Krankheit, hielt an.

Wer auf der richtigen Seite stand, konnte sehen, dass seine Mundwinkel ein Lächeln zu formen schienen. Und manch ein Anwesender, der ihn flüchtig gekannt hatte, dachte sich - wenn auch nicht gänzlich ohne Gewissensbisse - , dass es eigentlich ein schöner Tod für jemanden wie ihn war. Nichtsahnend, etwas trinkend, lachend. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Bar hatte er seinen Mörder nicht gesehen. Und er muss gewusst haben, dass der Tag kommen würde. Das war das Risiko als Turk. Und hatte er nicht Risiken geliebt? In dem Punkt waren sich alle einig. Selbst die, die ihn nicht flüchtig gekannt hatten. Man konnte ihm das förmlich ansehen.

Eine Hand hatte angefangen, den Weg in die Jackentasche zu der Phoenixfeder zu suchen, um dann doch verstohlen innezuhalten. Denn niemand sonst rührte sich und _eigentlich_ ging es einen nichts an.

Und _eigentlich_, so fühlten die Anwesenden - wenn auch ein wenig von Schuld begleitet -, war es nur richtig.

Die ersten Blicke - in so manchen stahlen sich Zufriedenheit und Verständnis - wanderten vom Opfer zum Mörder, der noch immer die Pistole mit beiden Händen fest umklammert hielt und völlig reglos verharrte. In seinen Augen fand sich keine Befriedigung. Sie waren fast so ausdruckslos und leer wie die des Turks.

Er hatte getan, was er tun wollte und niemals das Danach geplant. Es war ungewiss, doch immer mit Furcht und Strafe verbunden gewesen. Nie hätte er zu träumen gewagt, dass das Schweigen der Menge sich mit seinem verbünden würde, wie es jetzt geschah. Ein unausgesprochener Pakt wurde geschlossen in den stillen Sekunden nach seiner Rache. Und damit war es nicht mehr nur seine Rache. Es war die Rache aller Anwesenden.

Es würde die Bar niemals verlassen.

Seine Augen wanderten nach einer Ewigkeit zu Tifa, denn allein ihr Urteil war ihm wichtig. Und was er unter dem ersten Schock in ihrem Blick fand, zauberte ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen, nicht unähnlich dem des Turks.

_Sie hatte es immer gewusst._

Sie war es auch, die als erstes die Sprache wiederfand. Und als sie tonlos seinen Namen flüsterte, wusste er, dass alles gut werden würde.

Die Gerechtigkeit hatte gesiegt.

Zum allerersten Mal seit dem Tod seiner Eltern spürte Denzel so etwas wie Hoffnung.


	2. Dezember

„Warte, meine -" Sie verstummte, als er auch schon prompt wie wortlos ihre Jacke hochhielt.  
  
Die Dunkelheit stand massiv als schwarze, undurchdringliche Wand hinter der Fensterscheibe, die die drei Gestalten im gelbschimmernden Licht des Büros perfekt reflektierte. Zu dieser Jahreszeit wurde es früh dunkel. Deprimierend, wenn man dafür empfänglich war. Tseng war es nicht.  
  
„Und meine Handta-" Ein Lächeln wuchs auf ihrem Gesicht, als ihre Handtasche unter der Jacke mit einem kleinen, demonstrativen Winken zum Vorschein kam. Die Fältchen um ihre Mundwinkel waren so schleichend im Laufe der Jahre gekommen, dass sie nicht einmal Reno aufgefallen waren. Oder er hatte sie bloß niemals zum Ziel seines Spottes gemacht, weil er seit einer Weile selbst allmählich Andeutungen von Furchen in seinen Zügen trug. Oder aber, er war letztendlich in so mancher Hinsicht doch noch erwachsen geworden. Tseng schloss es nicht aus. Auch wenn er taktvoll genug war, es niemals laut zu äußern, fand er, dass die ersten Zeichen des Alters Elena standen. Sie verliehen ihr die Reife, die er so lang vermisst hatte. „Okay, du kennst mich mittlerweile", lachte sie leise und band sich den Schal um.  
  
Ein verliebtes Grinsen wurde zwischen den beiden ausgetauscht und ließ sie für einen flüchtigen Moment wie zwei Teenager wirken. Und dann war der Moment auch schon vorbei und es war gut so.  
  
Er beobachtete neidlos, wie Rude ihr die dicke Winterjacke offenhielt, damit sie reinschlüpfen konnte und vorsichtig ihr blondes Haar unter dem Riemen der umgehängten Handtasche hervorholte.  
  
_„Ich werde so langsam verrückt deswegen, warum muss das ausgerechnet mir passieren!"_  
_ „Sowas sucht man sich halt nicht aus... Ich persönlich mag ja die aus Wutai nicht, sind nicht mein Fall. Und Männer, die längere Haare haben als ich, sind mir schon gar nicht geheuer! Aber attraktiv ist er wohl,... wenn man eben auf solche steht."_  
_ „Aber das ist wie in einem schlechten Film! Einem wirklich schlechten, nur dass ich keine Sekretärin bin!! Ich meine, Gaia, er ist mein Boss!"_  
_ „Tja, wo die Liebe hinfällt..."_  
_ „Hffff... Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dieser Spuk schnell..."_  
_ „Elena..."_  
_ „...wieder vorbei ist! Bei meinem Glück,..."_  
_ „Ähm, Elena..."_  
_ „Was denn? ... ...Oh Boss..! Boss... …Stehen Sie schon länger da?"_  
  
Sie sahen so hübsch zusammen aus.  
  
„Gut, das wär's für heute", erklärte sie in seine Richtung und verabschiedete sich gleichermaßen damit, während der Kollege, der inzwischen mehr als das war, ihr den Arm um die Schultern legte und die Hand in einer knappen Geste hob. „Bis morgen!"  
  
„Bis morgen", entgegnete ihr beider Vorgesetzter in angemessener, routinierter Höflichkeit.  
  
Es war sichtbar, wie gut die zwei einander taten. Sie hatte ihm über den Tod seiner Mutter hinweggeholfen und er ihr über...  
Er war froh, dass diese Zeiten vorbei waren und sowohl Elena als auch Rude noch lebten, um sich gegenseitig diese Hilfe zu sein. Es war keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Dass sie überhaupt noch da waren. Und bei „da" dachte er nicht an die Abteilung.  
  
_„Wie ich hörte, hat Verdot dir den Punk als Partner zugeteilt."_  
_ „Ja. Wahrscheinlich soll er sich an mir die Hörner abstoßen."_  
_ „Er braucht einen Gegenpol. Jemanden, der ihn auf dem Teppich hält."_  
_ „Und ich brauche eine Krankenversicherung."_  
_ „Wozu? ShinRa kommt für deine medizinische Versorgung auf."_  
_ „Ich habe meiner Mutter geschworen, mir eine vernünftige Arbeit zu suchen, mit Krankenversicherung und geregelten Arbeitszeiten."_  
_ „Ich glaube, wenn sie wüsste, was du tust, wären das ihre geringsten Sorgen."_  
_ „Ich glaube, du könntest Recht haben. ...Du kennst doch diese ganzen Werbeartikel? ShinRa Blöcke, Kugelschreiber, Tassen und so weiter."_  
_ „Was ist mit denen?"_  
_ „Sie denkt, ich entwerfe die. Immer, wenn ich sie besuche, muss ich ihr einen Koffer von dem Zeug mitbringen. Sie verteilt es mit stolzgeschwellter Brust unter allen, die sie kennt und nicht kennt. ...Sag jetzt einfach nichts."_  
  
Als sie ausser Sichtweite waren, gestattete er sich, ihnen hinterherzulächeln.  
  
„Ich glaub, ich hab das Fenster in meinem Büro...-"  
  
„- Das glaubst du immer."  
  
Die Stimmen auf dem Gang entfernten sich und ließen ihn allein zurück.  
  
\--  
  
Noch immer war er der letzte, der abends die Abteilung verließ. Eine der wenigen Konstanten im Leben der Turks.  
Seine Schritte hallten durch die Leere, als er langsam über den Flur ging. Im spärlichen Licht, das aus seiner offenstehenden Bürotür fiel, folgte er seinem länger werdenden Schatten, der uneinholbar vorauslief.  
  
Sich kurz hinabbeugend, platzierte er den Topf mit der Orchidee, die sie so bewundert hatte, auf Elenas Schwelle. Ohne sentimentalen Gedanken nachzuhängen, vollzog er den Akt kurz und bündig. Die Strähnen, die ihm dabei über die Schulter fielen, wirkten durch die mangelnde Beleuchtung wieder schwarz.  
  
Als er einige Meter weiter die Tür zu Renos Büro passierte, hielt er jedoch ungeplant inne. Und Tseng ertappte sich dabei, es tatsächlich zu bedauern, dass sein Stellvertreter über die Tage mit den Rookies fortgereist war.  
  
Reno...  
  
_„Ey Wutai! ...Ey Wutai! ....Du hast da was im Gesicht, Mann!"_  
_ „Du ebenfalls."_  
_ „Achja? Wassn?" - „Scheisse, bist du verrückt geworden?! Wenn die gebrochen ist, bring ich dich um! ...Fuck... In was für nem verdammten Club bin ich hier eigentlich gelandet?! Geht alle zum Lachen in den Keller... Shiva... Heh, weisste was?! Ich glaub, ich geh gleich mal zum Boss und stell ein paar Dinge klar, ich meine, immerhin wollt ihr mich in eurem Verein, oder? Hehe... Ja... Ich glaube, ihr braucht mich! Ah, verdammt..."_  
  
Er hätte sich damals eher die Zunge abgebissen, als zuzugeben, dass der dreiste Halbstarke Recht hatte. Sie hatten ihn gebraucht. Brauchten ihn auch heute noch. Mehr denn je.  
  
Er trugt noch immer keine Krawatten, aber die Morgen, an denen er nach Alkohol roch, wenn er zur Arbeit erschien, waren seltener geworden. Sein Körper verzieh ihm die Eskapaden sichtbar schlechter. Und die meisten Tage in der Woche kam er mittlerweile pünktlich. Der große Rebell war etwas müde geworden, etwas geschliffener und sein Temperament im Laufe der Jahre abgekühlt.  
  
Und Tseng selbst, Tseng war sehr müde geworden.  
  
\--  
  
Die grelle, weisse Deckenbeleuchtung der Herrentoilette flackerte.  
Er zählte innerlich bis drei, dann hatte sich das Licht der Neonröhre stabilisiert und der kalte Schein blieb konstant. Begleitet von einem Surren, das er mehr in seinem Kopf fühlte als hörte und auch nur an den Abenden, an denen er allein hier oben war und niemand die Ruhe störte. Es war kaum lauter als der eigene, ruhige Puls in den Ohren.  
  
Er trat an das Waschbecken, legte die Dienstwaffe auf die Ablage und schöpfte ein paar Mal mit zittrigen Händen das eisige Wasser, um sein Gesicht hineinzutauchen. Das Zittern war nichts Neues. Es hatte bereits vor einer ganzen Weile begonnen.  
  
Als er sich aufrichtete, rannen klare Tropfen von seiner Haut wie den Kacheln über dem Becken. Die Fliesen waren nass abwischbar. Pflegeleicht. Keine Umstände.  
  
Sein Spiegelbild betrachtend, kehrten seine Gedanken zu Rufus.  
  
_„Duuuuuu~uu? Aber... sagst du das dem Präsident?"_  
_ „Wenn du es nicht möchtest, nein. Dann bleibt es unser Geheimnis."_  
_ „Er schimpft immer, weil ich bin ja zu groß dafür..."_  
_ „Keine Angst, ich werde ihm nichts verraten. Welcher schmeckt besser, der linke oder der rechte?"_  
_ „Mmmm.... Der!!"_  
_ „Das ist der linke. Alles, was sich auf dieser Seite von dir befindet, ist links und alles auf der anderen Seite ist rechts."_  
_ „Da ist links... Und da ist rechts! ...Ja?"_  
_ „Ganz genau, mein Großer."_  
  
Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht trug eine Zärtlichkeit, die ungesehen bleiben würde.  
Dann ließ er auch diese Erinnerung los und griff nach seiner Waffe.  
Jetzt gab es nur noch sie und ihn.  
  
_„Du musst hier unterschreiben. Aber dann ist es offiziell, also sei dir besser sicher."_  
_„Das bin ich."_  
_ „Willkommen bei ShinRa."_  
  
Sie hatten Recht gehabt. Es gab niemals ein Danach.  
  
In der dunklen Stille der Abteilung beendete der Chef der Turks seine Ära und trat unwiderruflich zurück.


	3. Rituale

Naiv.  
  
Er schmunzelte, während er den Edelstahl durch seinen Knorpel bohrte, als ihm dämmerte, wie naiv er gewesen war. _Damals_, nachdem er einem Craig Gibbins eine Kugel in die Schläfe gejagt und am selben Abend noch sein Ohr durchstochen hatte. Fest entschlossen, die Tradition seiner Heimat, Zeichen seiner Herkunft, fortzuführen.  
  
Craig war der erste gewesen. Der erste als Turk, der fünfte Ring insgesamt.  
  
Er ignorierte das schmerzhafte Pochen und zog die dicke Nadel heraus. Oben tat es immer weh.  
Seine Finger griffen zu dem silbernen, desinfizierten Ring und führten ihn mit der Geschicklichkeit der allmählich entstandenen Routine durch den frischen Stichkanal.  
  
Die Hand sinken lassend, trat er schließlich einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sein Werk.  
Freya ‚Lucille' Jenno.  
Dort zierte sie jetzt seinen Ohrbogen und nahm ihren Platz in seinem anschwellenden, klopfenden Fleisch ein.  
  
Rude mochte es nicht, mit Ritualen zu brechen, doch er kam nicht umher, zu erkennen, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte.  
Freya war die letzte, die er auf diese Weise verewigen würde.  
Zeit, auch mit diesem Teil abzuschließen.  
  
Ohne jede Frage war er jetzt Turk:  
  
_Damals_ mitsamt Craig war erst sieben Monate her.


	4. Sonne auf der Haut

Rufus Shinra bevorzugte lange, weite Kleidung.

Die Schichten, die seinen Leib umhüllten und selbst im Sommer nicht signifikant in ihrer Zahl abnahmen, waren ein vertrauter Anblick. Mancher, der extrem versessen auf Tratsch war, munkelte von einem Gefühl der Sicherheit in Form einer textilen Schutzhülle, von dem Wunsch, größer und imposanter in seiner Erscheinung zu wirken, bis hin zu Gerüchten über eine schwere Sonnenallergie.

Die meisten jedoch taten es als Marotte eines exzentrischen Mannes ab, sofern sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machten, darüber nachzudenken. Es war niemals anders gewesen, also war es ein gewohntes Bild und etwas Gewohntes wurde nur selten ernsthaft hinterfragt. Mehr Anlass für Diskussionen boten seine politischen Entscheidungen und auf privater Ebene die Frage, ob er denn nun schwul war oder nicht.

\--

In der Stille seines Büros, hinter sorgfältig verriegelten Türen, waren Mantel und Jackett abgelegt und die Ärmel weit hochgekrempelt. Eine Weile lang genoß er das seltene Gefühl der durch das Fenster scheinenden, kräftigen Mittagssonne auf der Haut seiner Unterarme, das er so liebte.

Er widerstand dem drängenden Impuls, all seine Kleider an Ort und Stelle abzulegen und auf dem weissen Teppich in ihrem Licht zu baden. Eine tiefe Sehnsucht, gegen die er nur mit der Stärke seines Verstandes ankam, der ihm sagte, dass die Konferenz in zehn Minuten beginnen würde. Sie war wichtig. Sie waren immer wichtig. So wichtig wie seine Vorbereitung darauf.

Es war eine Frage der Konzentration, ein Kampf des Geistes gegen den Körper.  
Man musste die Klinge lang genug in der Flamme des Sturmfeuerzeuges erhitzen. Bis sie schwarz anlief, bis dunkler Ruß das Metall beschlug und dann zur Sicherheit noch einen Moment länger. Sie musste so heiss werden, dass die Hitze selbst in dem Griff des Messers zu spüren war. Erst dann war es heiss genug.

Er fühlte die rasende Beschleunigung seines Pulses, als er das Feuerzeug zur Seite legte und den Messerrücken über die bereits vorhandenen Narben schweben ließ. Es wurde immer schwerer, noch eine intakte, unversehrte Stelle zu finden. Eine Weile lang war er auf andere Körperregionen ausgewichen, doch dort fühlte es sich nicht so befriedigend und vor allem nicht _richtig_ an.

Man durfte nicht zögern und er zögerte nicht.

Die stumpfe Seite der Klinge drückte in sein erwartungsvoll bebendes Fleisch. Auf ein Zischen folgte das laute, knackende Platzen der Haut. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil explodierte die Welt in einer Woge aus Schmerz, die alles andere verdrängte, sein Ich auf einen einzigen, sechs Zentimeter langen Striemen reduzierte. Dann verglühten die Nervenenden und das Gefühl ließ auch schon nach. Was blieb, war ein Adrenalinrausch, der ihn betäubte, aus seiner Hülle herauskatapultierte und in sicherer Entfernung neben seinem Körper zurückließ.

Nackt, dort unten auf dem Teppich, in der Mittagssonne.

Die zitternde, rechte Hand legte das Messer beiseite. Der neue Streifen auf seinem Unterarm war leuchtend weiss, fast ästhetisch und wirkte verblüffend harmlos. In ein paar Tagen, so wusste er, würde die Wunde ein entzündeter Krater sein und ihn beschützen. Solange er verletzt war, gab es nichts, was ihn verletzen konnte. In der Gewissheit, mit dieser Wahrheit allein zu sein, krempelte er die Ärmel wieder hinab und zog Jackett und Mantel über.

Er war bereit für die Konferenz.


	5. Eis auf der Haut

Rufus Shinra bevorzugte es, sich mit Weiss zu umgeben.  
  
Die monochromen Schichten, die seinen Leib umhüllten, und die kühl eingerichteten Räumlichkeiten, in denen er sich hauptsächlich aufhielt, waren für sein Umfeld ein vertrauter Anblick. Mancher, der extrem versessen auf Tratsch war, munkelte von einem Gefühl der göttlichen Erhabenheit in Form symbolischer Reinheit, von dem Wunsch, mehr aus der Masse herauszustechen und unverwechselbarer in seiner Erscheinung zu wirken, bis hin zu Gerüchten über einen schier neurotischen Sauberkeitswahn.  
  
Die meisten jedoch taten es als Marotte eines exzentrischen Mannes ab, sofern sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machten, darüber nachzudenken. Es war niemals anders gewesen, also war es ein gewohntes Bild und etwas Gewohntes wurde nur selten ernsthaft hinterfragt. Mehr Anlass für Diskussionen boten seine politischen Entscheidungen und auf privater Ebene die Frage, ob er denn nun schwul war oder nicht.  
  
Er war es nicht.  
  
Er war lediglich treu.  
  
In der Stille seines Büros, hinter sorgfältig verriegelten Türen, schloss er in untertäniger Erwartung die Augen und lehnte den nackten Oberkörper zurück gegen die glatte Lehne des Ledersessels. Die Luft, die zitternd aus seinen Lungen strömte, formte dichte Wolken in der klirrenden Kälte, die jedoch nicht allein daran schuld war, dass sich jedes Härchen an seinem Körper verzückt aufrichtete.  
  
Sie schwieg, als sie von hinten an ihn herantrat. Sie schwieg immer, hatte schon immer geschwiegen. Es war niemals wichtig gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu ihren betäubenden Zärtlichkeiten, auf die er immer seltener verzichten konnte. Wie verzweifelt er auch versuchte, ihr Wesen einzufangen und um sich herum künstlich aufleben zu lassen - nichts konnte das makellose, diamantene Weiss ihrer Gegenwart ersetzen und diese ewig hungrige, liebestrunkene Sehnsucht stillen.  
  
Er wusste, irgendwann würde er es nicht mehr aushalten, irgendwann würde er sie darum bitten, einfach nicht aufzuhören und damit die letzte Entscheidung seines Lebens fällen. Und es wäre gut.  
  
Seine tiefblauen Lippen formten ein bebendes Lächeln.  
  
______  
  
  
**18 Jahre zuvor**  
  
Als er sicher sein konnte, dass alle anderen schliefen, holte er den entwendeten Schatz unter der Bettdecke hervor.  
  
Eine andächtige Weile lang betrachtete er einfach nur im Licht der Nachttischlampe die rote Kugel, die ihn von Anfang an so fasziniert hatte, wann immer er einen kurzen Blick auf sie hatte erhaschen können. Sie erinnerte an eine riesige Glasmurmel, groß wie seine Faust. Es war hübsch, wie sie das Licht einfing und schimmerte, fast ein wenig, als wäre sie innen lebendig. Er hatte die einmalige Gelegenheit nutzen müssen, nur um sie ein wenig für sich zu behalten und genauer zu untersuchen.   
  
Er wusste, dass sie das war, was man als Materia bezeichnete und dass sie sich zu irgendetwas gebrauchen ließ, das bestimmt gefährlich sein konnte; genau wie er wusste, dass der Präsident ihm aus diesem Grund verbot, sie zu berühren. Und eigentlich war ihr Zweck ihm auch egal, da er tatsächlich nicht vorhatte, etwas anderes zu tun, als sie ein bisschen zu bewundern und anzuschauen, um sie dann wieder hoffentlich unbemerkt zurückzulegen.  
  
Es war nur wirklich schade, dass sie sich in dieser dummen Halterung befand. Er wollte sie gern daraus lösen und in seine Hand nehmen. Sie war glatt, so glatt als würde ihre Oberfläche aus Wasser bestehen. Vielleicht konnte man die störende Fassung öffnen, wenn man diesen Schalter an der Seite…  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
„Wie heisst du?"


	6. Vor- und Nachteile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiriert von einem Kommentar einer Leserin, in dem sie die Frage in den Raum warf, ob es überhaupt irgendwen gibt, der eine Beziehung zu Rude hat (ausser Reno).

Die Besprechung neigte sich dem Ende zu.  
  
„Gut, Elena. Du wirst dorthin fahren und die Lage beurteilen. Erstatte mir unverzüglich Bericht, wenn dir neue Ergebnisse vorliegen."  
  
„Ja, Sir." Sie nickte und machte sich daran, ihre Unterlagen zusammenzupacken.  
  
„Und wir?" Reno deutete mit der Spitze des EMRs auf sich und Rude, der schweigend neben ihm auf einem der unbequemen Holzstühle saß.  
  
„Ihr könnt den Zeugen eliminieren. Wir brauchen ihn nicht mehr."  
  
„Heh, den, dem wir unseren vollen Schutz zugesichert haben?!" Er grinste schief.  
  
„Exakt den." Auf Tsengs Lippen zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln.  
  
„Dann wollen wir ihn doch mal nicht warten lassen. Auf, auf Partner!" Er erhob sich schwungvoll und tippte dem Angesprochenen mit dem Mag Rod auf die braune Glatze.  
  
Als die beiden den Konferenzraum verließen, starrte Elena Reno hinterher, bis die langsam zufallende Tür ihr endgültig die Sicht auf ihn nahm.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen." Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Manchmal möchte ich einfach nur schreien."  
  
„Wenn dir an deinem Job liegt, wirst du das tunlichst unterlassen." Die schwarzen Augen warfen ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. „Es ist gut so, wie es ist. Reno liefert hervorragende Arbeit ab."  
  
Sie seufzte schwer und zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern. „Zumindest kann ein imaginärer Freund nie durch eine reale Kugel getötet werden."  
  
„Und er verlangt kein reales Gehalt", fügte er hinzu.  
  
So hatte eben alles seine Vor- und Nachteile. Auch ein Rude.


	7. Seltsame Dinge

Manchmal geschahen auf Gaia wirklich seltsame Dinge.  
  
Nicht alle davon involvierten grauhaarige, nicht totzukriegende Dramatiker oder tragische Beinah-Meteoreinschläge. Die kuriosesten, obskursten Vorfälle ereigneten sich in viel kleinerem Rahmen, zum Beispiel in alltäglichen Begegnungen, die hin und wieder ein nicht ganz so alltägliches Ende nahmen.  
  
Cloud hätte wahrlich mit vielem gerechnet, aber niemals damit, in einer Bar in Kalm ausgerechnet auf einen nachdenklichen Tseng zu stoßen, der nicht schnell genug das kleine Foto von Elena, in dessen liebevoller Betrachtung er so versunken gewesen war, in seiner Brieftasche verstauen konnte. Ebenso wenig hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass diese verräterische Szene ihn so schmerzlich an sein eigenes, ewiges Gefühlschaos erinnern würde. Er trug zwar kein Foto von Tifa in seiner Brieftasche - nicht zuletzt, weil er keine Brieftasche besaß -, doch er sah ihr Bild nicht weniger detailgetreu vor sich, wann immer er die Augen schloss.  
  
Sie hatten sich gegenseitig ihr Herz ausgeschüttet. Auf Männerart eben. Schweigend nebeneinander sitzend mit viel Bier. Und am Ende waren sie nonverbal zu dem gleichen Fazit gekommen:  
  
So konnte es nicht weitergehen; so war es schon viel zu lang gegangen. Es war Zeit, zu handeln.  
  
„Verdammt."  
  
„Ja."  
  
Damit war der Plan besiegelt.  
  
Die gemeinsame, spätnächtliche Rückfahrt auf dem Motorrad war gewiss eine ebenfalls seltsame wie kuriose Szene, erklärte sich aber aus der Tatsache heraus, dass Männer keine weitere Zeit verschwenden, sobald sie nach Jahren des Zeitverschwendens die Entscheidung fällen, keine Zeit mehr verschwenden zu wollen.  
  
Und so mussten sie zur halben Ewigkeit ihres verworrenen, emotionalen Hin und Her - Gehampels zumindest nur noch 43 Minuten von Kalm nach Edge hinzurechnen.  
  
Vor dem Seventh Heaven - denn sie hatten sich nonverbal darauf geeinigt, bei Tifa zu beginnen, was darauf zurückzuführen sein könnte, dass Cloud für den Sprit aufkam - fanden sie die Muße, noch einmal darüber zu reflektieren, was für Dummköpfe sie gewesen waren. Es war ein Zeichen wahrer Größe, sich dies endlich einzugestehen.  
  
„Die ganze Zeit…"  
  
„Ja…"  
  
Entschlossen drehte Cloud den Schlüssel herum und mit einem einzigen, selbstbewussten Schritt traten die beiden in die Bar. Hätten sich noch Gäste darin befunden, sie hätten gleich gesehen: Diese Männer waren auf einer Mission und nichts würde sie aufhalten können.  
  
Fast nichts.  
  
„Oh...!" Die blonde Turk, die nackt auf dem Tresen saß, bemerkte den Besuch zuerst.  
  
„Whoops!..." Tifa, die den Kopf zwischen Elenas Schenkeln hatte, brauchte aus verständlichen Gründen einen Moment länger.  
  
Manchmal geschahen auf Gaia wirklich seltsame Dinge.  
  
Aber dass zwei hübsche, junge, intelligente Frauen wegen solcher Emotionskrüppel ihre besten Jahre verplemperten - Nein, so seltsam dann doch wieder nicht.


	8. Der mächtigste Mann der Welt

Der Mund bewegte sich rhythmisch auf und ab. Ein leises, genüssliches Stöhnen drang aus der zugehörigen Kehle.  
  
Unter halbgeschlossenen Augen blickte der Empfänger dieser Zuwendung eine Weile auf ihn herunter und beobachtete die gewissenhafte Arbeit an seinem Schwanz. Dann sanken die Lider herab und er lehnte den Kopf weit in den Nacken.  
  
In diesem Moment wusste er nicht nur, er _fühlte_, dass er der mächtigste Mensch Gaias war.  
  
Es war nicht der Chefsessel, in dem er saß.  
Genauso wenig wie seine Fähigkeit, über Leben und Tod zu bestimmen.  
Und ganz gewiss nicht sein Geld, das ihm noch nie etwas bedeutet hatte.  
  
Es war einzig der Mann, der zwischen seinen Schenkeln auf dem weissen Teppich kniete; der stolze Mann, der jetzt so unterwürfig war und sich für ihn ins Zeug legte.  
  
Seine Finger vergruben sich in dem bereits zuvor zerwühlten Haar, den wilden, verschwitzten Strähnen. Ein lustvolles, versunkenes, träges Kraulen. Seine Atmung wurde tiefer, schwerer und er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lang brauchte.  
  
Er würde ihn nicht warnen. Er wollte ihn besudeln, markieren, ausfüllen. Ihn schmecken lassen, zu wem er gehörte.  
  
Seine Finger verkrampften sich, die Augen zugepresst, und er sog scharf die Luft ein. Die Erregung erreichte ihren Höhepunkt, ging auf und verlor sich in einer Woge der Erlösung.  
  
Er kam.  
  
Und der Präsident schluckte artig jeden Tropfen.


	9. Der wandelnde Tote

Die Tür, die zu den Toiletten führte, öffnete sich.  
Der Turk trat wieder in den Gastraum, ein feuchtes, breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. Nur einen Moment später folgte die zugehörige Frau, die sich verstohlen den Rock zurechtzupfte. Ihre Hand streifte in einer letzten, vielsagenden Geste seine Schulter, ein zweideutiger, funkelnder Blick wurde ausgetauscht, dann trennten sich die Wege.  
  
Aus der hintersten Ecke heraus beobachteten zwei trübe, rote Augen wie der junge Mann sich ein neues Bier geben ließ und damit Kurs auf ihn hielt, um sich ungefragt zu ihm zu gesellen. Der erhitzte Körper fiel träge auf den freien Stuhl, die Schenkel obszön weit geöffnet wie das Hemd. Die Wolke aus Sex, Alkohol und frischem Schweiss, die ihn einhüllte, war dichter als die drückende Kneipenluft und förmlich greifbar.  
  
„Hey, Valentine!", grüßte er eine Spur zu laut und kramte mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern Zigarette und Feuerzeug hervor. Ein paar Fehlversuche, ehe die Flamme endlich hochsprang, ein langer Zug. Den Kopf auf die Schulter gelegt, verengten sich die glänzenden Augen zu einem provokanten Blinzeln. „Solltest es auch mal wieder treiben, wirklich. Ich glaub irgendwie nicht, dass Lucrecia dir das übelnehmen würd'." Der Rauch strömte zwischen den nassen Lippen hervor gegen das fahle Gesicht, das in der schummrigen Beleuchtung einen kränklich-gelben Unterton hatte. „So wie ich das seh', sollten's ein paar neue Klamotten und 'n gutes Deo tun. Will damit nicht sagen, dass du nach Leiche riechst oder so… nur irgendwie… komisch eben. Merkst du vielleicht selber nicht mehr."  
  
Anstatt zu antworten, umklammerte der Angesprochene schweigend sein Wasser mit der unverhüllten, rechten Hand. Sie war kühler als das Glas. Unter der pergamentartigen Haut zeichneten sich scharf die Sehnen ab. Der Anblick erinnerte Vincent an das Spiel gespannter Klaviersaiten.  
  
„Heh, ist ja gut! Ich wollt' dir keins reinwürgen!" Ein abgehacktes, hartes Lachen drang aus der Kehle. „Echt nicht… Bin nur immer froh, wenn man mir umgekehrt solche Sachen sagt, anstatt mich damit rumlaufen zu lassen."  
  
„Ich weiss", lautete die gefasste Reaktion, für die er zum ersten Mal seit einigen Minuten wieder Luft holte. Seit zusammen mit der Notwendigkeit die Selbstverständlichkeit des Atmens vergangen war, empfand er es als lästig.  
  
„Tja, also…" Der Turk hielt kurz inne. Seine gespreizten Finger fuhren über die Stirn, auf der sich feine Schweissperlen geformt hatten, und kratzten den strähnigen, feuchten Haaransatz. An seinen Wangenknochen hatten sich rote Flecken gebildet. Produkt der Hitze und des Alkohols. „Geht dir die ganze melancholische Nummer nicht langsam selbst auf den Sack? Ich meine -" Er unterbrach sich, um den Kopf nach hinten zu legen und einen großzügigen Schluck von seinem Bier zu nehmen. Ein lautes Glucksen, das sich deutlich an seinem Hals abzeichnete. Die zügig pulsierende Schlagader trat bedrohlich hervor. „Ich meine", er wischte sich mit dem bloßen Handrücken über die Lippen, „geh doch mal raus und, keine Ahnung, schnupper an Blümchen oder so. Wir haben Frühling. Kein Scheiss."  
  
Ein weiterer, bewusster Atemzug. „So wie jedes Jahr." Der Mund, aus dem die leise Erwiderung kam, fühlte sich pelzig und trocken an. Er nippte kurz an seinem Wasser, um das unangenehme Gefühl zu vertreiben. Der Effekt würde nicht lang anhalten.  
  
„O~oh, versteh' schon!" Ein hastiger Zug an dem Filter zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Lohnt sich nicht. Kreislauf des Lebens und so weiter. Alles vergeht, was?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. Die Füße scharrten kurz in einer ruhelosen Geste über den Boden, als er das Gewicht ein wenig zu seinem Gegenüber verlagerte. „Du musst mehr in der Gegenwart leben und die Dinge nehmen, wie sie kommen, Valentine! Nimm dir ein Beispiel an mir! Vor zwei Stunden hätt' ich mir fast ne Kugel eingefangen, dann find' ich auf dem Weg hierher nen 50er auf der Straße, und kaum steh' ich ne halbe Stunde an der Bar, werd' ich für ne Nummer aufs Klo gezerrt." Ein weiteres Mal strömte der Rauch zwischen den diabolisch gebleckten Zähnen hindurch. „Und jetzt sitz' ich doch tatsächlich hier und red' mit nem wandelnden Toten."  
  
„Das..." Der Kragen verbarg das kleine Lächeln, zu dem die trockenen Lippen sich formten. „...haben wir gemein."


	10. Im Garten im Auge des Hurricanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesen OS hatte ich ursprünglich einzeln veröffentlicht. Er war etwas, was ich ganz egoistisch für mich selbst geschrieben hab, ohne mich drum zu scheren, wie verständlich er für Aussenstehende ist. Damals wurde er deswegen auch - berechtigterweise - als nicht ausreichend zugänglich und verworren empfunden. Wer mit Rufus' Art zu denken und seine Gefühle für Reno in ,Reine Statistik' vertraut ist, hat vermutlich zumindest einen kleinen Vorteil beim Lesen. Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich ihn umschreiben und zugänglicher gestalten soll, aber um ehrlich zu sein, gefällt er mir bis heute haargenau so wie er ist und ich hoff einfach, dass der eine oder andere irgendwas damit anfangen oder für sich rausziehen kann. Wenn nicht: Sorry für die verschwendete Lebens- und Lesezeit!

Sie kam, als die Sonne ging.  
  
„Kommen wir damit zurecht?"  
  
Nicht Angst, ein beharrlicher Rest Skepsis im Hinblick auf die Tatsache, was im Begriff war, uns zu attackieren.  
  
„Ich denke schon." Er zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und fast reflexartig wölbte sich meine Oberlippe als Ausdruck der Missbilligung. „Wie lautet der Befehl?"  
  
Eine Frage, die tatsächlich eine Alternative zu implizieren schien.  
  
Ich ergab mich dem Drang, die Augen eine Weile geschlossen zu halten und tief, doch lautlos, durchzuatmen. Als ich die Lider wieder hochschlug, ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, schweigend eine weitere, endlose Sekunde zu beobachten, wie sie eine breite Schneise in die orange gefärbten Wellen schnitt, als sie sich mit mathematischer Präzision auf uns zubewegte.  
  
Es war an der Zeit.  
  
„Ich hoffe, die Frage war rhetorischer Natur." Die Worte leise, doch erstaunlicherweise ohne jede akustische Beeinträchtigung durch die zusammengepressten Zähne geraunt.  
  
Einzig mein Wunsch, er mochte nicht wieder in dieses debile Lachen verfallen, sollte sich erfüllen.  
  
  


*****

  
  
Die Kanone ging unter mir in Stellung, und noch vor Abgabe des ersten Schusses traf sie und vernichtete den letzten, nagenden Funken des Zweifels.  
  
Eine meditativ anmutende Ruhe, die nicht im Widerspruch zu meiner wachsenden Erregung stand, breitete sich in mir aus, dort, wo die Skepsis erloschen war. Erregung, die nicht den Begleiter einer Schlacht mit ungewissem Ausgang darstellte, sondern in der Siegessicherheit begründet lag, sodass plötzlich nicht einmal mehr der Abschaum an meiner Seite meine Stimmung zu trüben vermochte.  
  
_Völlig unmöglich._  
  
Denn es schien völlig unmöglich, als Mann an sich herabzuschauen, die gewaltige, ewig-erigierte Sister Ray zu erblicken und dabei einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Die rationale Art, die mir so zu eigen ist und war, die Zurechnungsfähigkeit, die die Situation erforderte, wurden geblendet von der Reflexion der roten Abendsonne auf dem massiven Lauf.  
  
_Letztlich also von ihr. Nicht der Waffe. Heute weiss ich das._  
  
Es war keine Frage der Bildung oder prinzipiellen Fähigkeit, derartige Mechanismen in ihre primitiven Komponenten zu zerlegen. Mochte man auch im Nachhinein wieder in der Lage dazu sein - in diesem einen Moment, in dem kindliche Bewunderung beim visuellen, andächtigen Erforschen des perfekten Körpers auf die instinktive Begierde des erwachsenen Mannes traf, gab es nur noch die dumpf pochende Ahnung, sich steigernd zum pulsierenden Wissen um die eigene Macht.  
  
_-losigkeit._  
  
Sofern man Präsident war und als alleiniger die Befugnis hatte, diese Waffe zu nutzen. Dann schien es denkbar, selbst die tiefstehende Sonne bei Belieben endgültig im Meer zu versenken, auf dass sie nie wieder abendlich die Welt in ihr provokantes Glutrot tauchen mochte, nur um einen im Anschluss mit diesem letzten Eindruck fiebrig im Bett liegen zu lassen, bis ihr erneutes Rot die nächtliche Qual beendete und sein erschöpftes Opfer in den Tag wanken ließ, gefährlich dicht am Abgrund entlang.  
  
Zwanghaft.  
  
Traumhaft.  
  
_Einzelhaft._  
  
Ich mied die Abendsonne. Damals, bevor ich mich entschlossen hatte, gemeinsam mit ihr unterzugehen.  
  
Und fraglos war ich damals auch empfänglicher für die nicht besonders subtilen, suggestiven Verheißungen, die die Kanone ihrem Meister offerierte.  
  
Sie versprach mir vieles.  
  
_Ich versprach mir mehr._  
  
Ich war jünger.  
  
Naiver.  
  
Menschlicher.  
  
Opfer, nicht nur der Abendsonne, sondern auch des einen wahrgewordenen Traumes. Der Prinz ward zum König gekrönt und ihn dürstete nach Rache.  
  
Nach Rot.  
  
_Am Rot._  
  
Junon rollte sein Rot für mich aus, wohin ich schritt. Die vormaligen Wärter neigten devot ihr Haupt vor mir und die absurd großen Banner schrien zitternd meinen Namen auf rotem Grund in den unbarmherzigen Küstenwind, der schneidend, unablässig über das Meer toste und sich aufheulend an den Mauern brach wie das ölige Salzwasser ein wenig tiefer an der verschlickten Uferbefestigung.  
  
Amüsant.  
  
Aus dieser Richtung sollte tatsächlich niemals etwas Gutes für mich kommen.  
  
Amüsanter:  
  
Für eine kleine, traumtrunken torkelnde Weile glaubte ich tatsächlich, mir die eine Farbe zu eigen gemacht zu haben.  
  
  


*****

  
  
Eine Pause, in der allein das pfeifende, mundlastige Schnaufen neben mir zu vernehmen war. Wie ich den Tag herbeisehnte, an dem er ein für alle Male mit dem Atmen aufhören würde.  
  
Ein leuchtender Vorhang aus herabgerutschten Strähnen zwischen mir und der verwundeten See, den ich ungehalten zur Seite nickte.  
  
„Haben wir getroffen?"  
  
Die Aussicht blieb die Antwort schuldig. Das still gewordene Meer konnte sowohl den Sieg als auch die Ruhe vor dem zweiten Sturm bedeuten. Ein Garten im Auge des Hurricanes. Ohne Frage voller weisser Blüten.  
  
Der Wunsch, meine Stirn an der Panoramascheibe zu kühlen.  
  
Nicht Heidegger, sondern das pulsierende Rotlicht, das im Rhythmus des losheulenden Alarms auf- und abschwoll, gab die Antwort.  
  
  


*****

  
  
Ich hätte es wissen können, selbst damals schon. Denn nicht nur, dass die Sister Ray von einer Frau konstruiert worden war und keineswegs den stahlgewordenen, feuchten Traum eines in mancherlei Hinsicht unbefriedigten Mannes darstellte:  
  
Jene Frau war die eine, die ich als Junge fürchtete und als Heranwachsender verachtete wie keine zweite, denn sie war die Manifestation komprimierter Weiblichkeit in ihren unerträglichsten Facetten. Ihr schrilles, glasklirrendes Lachen; die penetrante Wolke aus kopfschmerzerregendem süßlichen Parfüm, angekündigt durch das Klackern hoher Absätze; das schreiende Rot und das künstliche Blond, die sich an ihr bissen wie tolle Köter; _wie ein böses Omen;_ der permanente, aufgezwungene Anblick ihrer spärlich bedeckten, wogenden Brüste - Scarlet war so sehr das Klischee einer Frau, wie ich es sonst nur von jenen suspekten Travestiekünstlern kannte.  
  
Ein üppiger, fleischgewordener Traum Heterosexueller.  
  
Und nicht anders in ihrem Wesen war die Sister Ray. Eine Männerphantasie, kreiert von einer Männerphantasie. Der Phallus, von dem dieser Alptraum träumte.  
  
In der Retrospektive hatte mir das Weibliche noch nie gute Dienste geleistet und garniert mit einer weiteren Prise Zynismus war mein Scheitern vorprogrammiert: Kein realer Phallus hielt dauerhaft und ausnahmslos den Ansprüchen der Phantasie stand.  
  
_Und ihrer Anspruchslosigkeit schon gar nicht._  
  
Scarlet starb, bevor ich sie töten konnte. Ein Bedürfnis, das mich regelmäßig heimgesucht hatte. Die Tatsache, dass sie die meiste Zeit brauchbare Arbeit ablieferte und mangelnder Ersatz hatten mich immer wieder zögern lassen. Ein Umstand, den ich heute noch außerordentlich bedauerlich finde.  
  
  


*****

  
  
_„Ziel hat den Kurs wieder aufgenommen und nähert sich mit 50 Knoten."_  
  
Da kam sie; dort stand sie.  
  
Riss die weissen Blüten ab und auf mich niederregnen im wiedergeborenen Sturm.  
  
Hier stand sie und starrte.  
  
Imposant genug, den gesamten Abendhimmel zu ihrem eigenen, roten Banner zu küren, vor dem ihre Erscheinung beeindruckender ragte als jeder irdische Name.  
  
Allwissend, unverwundbar, das Monster aus dem Traum, das ein jedes Mal unser Versteck findet.  
  
_Leider nur im Traum._  
  
Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verharrten die Geschosse gehemmt in der Luft, als die Zeit stehenblieb und sie mich - und nur mich - zu betrachten schien, ein stummes, vernichtendes Versprechen gebend:  
  
_„Du weisst, ich bin dein Untergang."_  
  
  


*****

  
  
Bis heute frage ich mich, ob ich der einzige war, der in jenem Augenblick das Menschliche in seiner grausamsten Form in ihren Zügen bemerkt hat. Das diabolisch-vergnügte Blinzeln, das fast schalkhafte, hämische Grinsen, zu dem die Fratze sich verzog; überlegen und sich dieser Überlegenheit bis ins Letzte bewusst.  
  
_Oh, ich kenne diesen Blick..._  
  
Durch den aufsteigenden Tränenschleier, den ich vergebens herunterzuschlucken versuchte, drang diese Erkenntnis hindurch wie der gleißende Strahl aus ihrem Mund.  
  
Längst hatte mich die Erfahrung gelehrt:  
  
Nicht der Stolz allein trägt tiefe Wunden davon, wenn man auf seinen Meister trifft.  
  
  


*****

  
  
Am Horizont erlosch mein farbgewordener Verfall, um mich eine weitere Nacht allein zurückzulassen,  
  
träumend dreiste Träume von einem dreisteren Grinsen,  
  
mich zurücksehnend in das Auge des Sturms, in dem die Ungewissheit noch Hoffnung gebar.  
  
_Unter dem kühlenden Licht weisser Blüten._


End file.
